


Нежданные гости

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Paranormal, нечисть!Хэнк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Не каждый обход территории заканчивается без травм.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 3





	Нежданные гости

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Еда
> 
> Работа сюжетно связана с "Хозяин территории" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536133)

Боль понемногу отступала. По крайней мере Хэнку больше не хотелось метаться, а лишь тихо постанывать. В какой-то момент ковёр в гостиной показался вполне себе неплохой альтернативой кровати.

В его волосы кто-то запустил руку и помассировал голову. Хэнк постарался вспомнить, где он и с кем. Воспоминания всё ещё были окрашены в цвета боли.

— Эй, ты там не умер?

Гэвин, точно.

Они сегодня ночевали в доме Хэнка.

Перед сном он решил в образе призрачного волка снова выйти охоту на нечисть, питающуюся мозговой жидкостью людей. Вёрткая тварь. И аккуратно работающая: Хэнк как хозяин территории не почувствовал её присутствия в городе (или же его чутьё ухудшилось из-за слишком нервного графика человеческой сущности). На неё уже завели дело, как на серийного убийцу, которое, к счастью, перехватил Гэвин, обнаружив вероятностью вмешательства сверхъестественного.

— Жив, — хриплым голосом ответил Хэнк. Кажется, сорвал голос. Сильно ли он кричал? Слышали ли соседи?

Гэвин, который всё это время находился рядом, прислонился боком. С расстановкой и очень серьёзно произнёс:

— Что это было? — Хэнк повернул к нему голову, и Гэвин слегка отшатнулся. Настороженно спросил: — У тебя глаза звериные, ты об этом знаешь?

— Плохо, — только и сказал Хэнк. Потянулся, стараясь игнорировать боль, и опёрся спиной о диван. Пострадала звериная сущность, но отдача такая, словно он сам схлопотал сквозной выстрел.

Какие-то воспоминания встали на свои места. Подворотня, нечисть, явно заморская, преследование, почти поймал и…

— Ты опять сожрал того, кого не надо? — предположил Гэвин, поглаживая Хэнка по спине. Он всё это время так делал, даже говорил что-то ласковое. Приятно, хоть из-за боли Хэнк почти ничего не запомнил. Он покачал головой, тогда Гэвин продолжил гадать: — Поцапался с кем-то? Мне тревожиться, что у нас в городе появилась тварь, способная...

— Пуля, — коротко прервал Хэнк, вспоминая ощущая, как что-то яркой стрелой прошибло звериную сущность.

Гэвин приподнял брови.

— Пуля? — переспросил он и чуть наклонил голову, заглядывая Хэнку в лицо. — Ты же мне говорил, что, когда звериная сущность в призрачной форме, тебе люди и их оружие не опасны. Если только… — его глаза округлились. Догадался. Гэвин со вкусом выругался и оскалился. Со злостью и тревогой он прорычал: — Что, нарвался на охотников в конце концов?

— Я не видел, кто стрелял, — напрягая память, сказал Хэнк. Он почти настиг нарушителя, боль пришла со спины, но оттуда опасности не ощущалось. И если представить траекторию неожиданной пули... — Если это была бы другая нечисть, почувствовал... Пуля предназначалась не мне, меня не видели. Она прошла сквозь меня и угодила в мозгоеда.

Гэвин встал и немного потопал по комнате, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Резко повернулся и навис над Хэнком.

— И что теперь?

Хэнк выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, рискуя получить по носу, но ему надо было подумать. Гэвин благосклонно не стал бить его по носу, привлекая внимания.

— Для начала надо сообщить нашим, чтобы сидели тихо. Хотя, думаю, охотники пришли только за этой тварью и уйдут спокойно себе.

Ещё неплохо было бы восстановиться. Хэнк ленивым взглядом — начало опасно клонить в сон — обвёл гостиную, пытаясь вспомнить, где оставил телефон. Гэвин догадался: встал и пошёл в комнату.

— Если они тебя действительно не видели, то уйдут. А если нет? — Гэвин вернулся с телефоном и протянул его Хэнку.

— Значит, будем готовиться к войне, — спокойно ответил Хэнк, набирая Гэри.

— Да иди ты. Я видел твоего волка недавно, ты точно не боец. Какая война?!

— Тихая и скоротечная, — невозмутимым голосом произнёс Хэнк и поднял ладонь: — Гэри, привет!

— Хэнк, ты на часы смотрел? — раздался из телефона голос Гэри, который не был похож на голос только что проснувшегося человека.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что тебе спать не надо. — Гэри по ту сторону провода поворчал. — Слушай, у меня тут гости наконец-то нагрянули, нужна еда соответствующая. Организуешь?

Ненадолго повисла тишина, прежде чем Гэри ответил:

— Организую всё, что нужно… Твоему детский набор запаковать?

Хэнк посмотрел на Гэвина и усмехнулся.

— Тебе брать?

Гэвин прищурился.

— Пшлнахрн.

— Ему не надо, — веселясь ответил Хэнк в трубку.

Наконец-то приятное воспоминание. Пару лет назад, после того как Гэвин смирился с сущностью Хэнка, он понял, почему он являлся постоянным клиентом «Chicken Feed».

_Хэнк, ожидая свой заказ, рассматривал Гэри, припоминая его возраст. Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, он рискнул начать разговор, надеясь, что он не будет казаться поучением._

_— Я всё, конечно, понимаю, Гэри, но начни уже пользоваться гримом — ты младше меня на три года, а выглядишь, словно на все двадцать._

_—Да? — Гэри посмотрел из-за плеча на Хэнка. — Жалко, не люблю гримы, мне легче сменить местность и документы. И почему люди стареют так быстро…_

_Гэри выдал заказ. Очень калорийный, как раз для того, чья вторая сущность — волк с двухэтажный дом. Хэнк довольно облизнулся._

_— Просто это твой вид не меняется на протяжение жизни, вы в меньшинстве… — Хэнк заметил автомобиль Гэвина, остановившийся у закусочной. — О, какие люди._

_— Здорово! — бодро отозвался Гэвин и облокотился о стойку. Сделал заказ: — Мне тоже, что и ему._

_Гэри развернулся и окинул его внимательным взглядом. Крылья носа чуть дрогнули — он не мог не почувствовать, что перед ним человек. Потянулся к другим ингредиентам, как раз на такой случай._

_— Эй, мне тоже, что и Хэнку, — Гэвин подмигнул Хэнку. — Или это дискриминация по видовой принадлежности?_

_Хэнк добродушно фыркнул, а Гэри посмотрел на него с вопросом._

_— Да приготовь ему тоже, что и мне. Ну будет он шариком от пары таких обедов, я его не за внешность люблю._

_И мысленно посмеялся над Гэвином, который немного с угрозой посмотрел на него._

_«Потащит или не потащит боксировать? — гадал Хэнк. — Или по-другому будем калории выбивать?»_

— И как я раньше не понял, что ты не человек, — сказал Гэвин, когда Хэнк положил трубку. — Ты при таком питании центнер должен весить.

— Метаболизм, всё же материализация звериной сущности…

— Ты от главной темы не отходи, — Гэвин присел рядом. — Что будем делать?

— Ничего. Я, наверное, в эти дни не буду делать обход. Надо бы выяснить их личности…

— А ты своим чутьём не можешь?

— Гэвин, охотники по большей части люди. А призрачные оборотни на людей не охотятся, вы не аппетитные на наш вкус. В гастрономическом плане, — решил уточнить Хэнк. Закинул руку Гэвину через плечо. — В другом плане ты очень даже…

Гэвин мученически застонал, подняв взгляд к потолку.

— Ты невозможен, — затем скинул руку с плеча и встал. — Поднимайся, завтра нам на работу, а ты не настроен на серьёзный разговор сейчас. Когда доставка?

— Если прикинуть, то через час, может, через полтора, если Гэри захочет перед этим всех-всех оповестить о режиме «сидите и не высовывайтесь».

Хэнк немного покрутился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Боль практически стихла, потянуло в сон, хотя есть тоже хотелось. Оценивающий взгляд от Гэвина, и решительное:

— Доставку приму я, а тебе пора бы в кровать.

— Угу, — кивнул Хэнк и ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Вернее, ему показалось, что ненадолго.

— Эй, не спи, я тебя не подниму без твоего участия! — И небольшой пинок в бок.

— Ладно-ладно, хотя пол удобный…

Но, несмотря на это, Хэнк позволил себя уложить и тут же провалился в сон, краем уха слыша недовольное бормотание Гэвина.

Он его обязательно успокоит завтра. Ничего особо непоправимого не произошло.

И не произойдёт.


End file.
